Three Roads
by The Daniel Jackson-2001
Summary: What if the Doctor were involved in the novel "Two Roads"? The First Doctor and his companions are caputered by Vala while she searches for hidden treasure. But Vala is not the only one seeking the hoard. Back at Stargate Command, Dr Daniel Jackson has made a horrifying discovery — a doomsday device designed to exterminate the Jaffa! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor, Steven, and Vicki hasten across the landscape. A Chumbley chitters about them. Suddenly the Chumbley stops, turns around, and fires as the Drahvins attack. There is a bright flash and the Drahvins fling themselves to the ground. Steven and Vicki run towards the ship, clearly out of breath.

"Come on Doc!" Steven yells, The Doctor runs up, panting for breath, grasping the side of the police box to steady himself. The Chumbley is just behind him. "Here they come!"

The Doctor pushes open the door and they go in, avoiding the cable that leads away from the ship. Steven comes out again with the end of the cable and tosses it to the ground. The door closes again. The Drahvins rush towards the ship, their guns blazing. It is getting lighter now as dawn fast approaches. The TARDIS gradually dematerializes. Maaga and the Drahvins stagger back, clasping their hands over their ears, surprised by the sound it makes. The planet starts to shake, more violently than ever. Maaga and the Drahvins look around, fear etched on their faces. As the planet begins to break up, the noise is deafening.

The Doctor is busy manipulating the controls of the ship. Steven and Vicki are looking very relieved at their escape.

"Can we see the disintegration on the scanners Doctor?" asked Steven.

"No, I'm afraid not, dear boy." The Doctor responds, "We've dematerialized from that galaxy..."

Vicki still looks up at the scanner and then groans. The Doctor watches her and moves to join her.

"Oh!" She groans, and she continues.

"What's the matter, child, hmm?" The Doctor asks in concern.

"I've hurt my ankle." The Doctor examines her foot, taking a quick look at the injury.

"Oh... yes, I'm afraid we shall-yes, we'll just have to put a cold compress on that. Oh dear, dear, dear! You know, I wish we could stop somewhere for a while and take stock of ourselves, instead of being surrounded by dangers all the time."

* * *

Jack was waiting at the base of the ramp, arms folded casually over his chest, when SG-9 returned. They had radioed ahead to inform him of their findings, and his eyes locked onto Daniel as the Stargate disengaged. Jack raised his eyebrows at Colonel Getty. "I thought I told you not to let him touch anything."

"My apologies, sir. I turned my back for one minute, suddenly it's the end of the world."

"I won't judge you too harshly. I've been on the receiving end of that myself."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack glared at Daniel. "First mission after defeating the Goa'uld."

"I'm aware."

"A nice leisurely temple to explore, nothing to get excited about except a few dusty carvings."

"I know."

Jack thumped the back of his hand against Daniel's chest.

"First time leaving your office in weeks and you go and find a doomsday weapon."


	2. Chapter 2

"How were the celebrations on Chulak?" Sam asked Teal'c, seeing him for the first time since the defeat of the Gou'ald.

"All's well Colonel Carter." He responded. "It's similar to your celebrations on your Independence Day." Sam chuckled a bit.

Daniel and Jack enter the briefing room and greet them. Daniel hands his team some images while SG-1 has a seat.

"You all know I was recently off world with SG-9," Daniel starts off. "I read some hieroglyphs and made a horrifying discovery."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a doomsday weapon."

"Why does it exist?"

"It was created by the System Lord Kali, in order to exterminate the Jaffa in the event they defied their Gods."

Sam's eyes grow wide open; Teal'c looks in shock and anger.

"Don't worry; the hieroglyphs also say that there is a way to disarm the device." Daniel reassures them. It's in a secret treasure hidden by Kali."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Daniel answers. "But all we know is that we better hope that no one gets to it first."

* * *

Vicki lies down with ice on her ankle; she reads an old book from the Doctor's library. Steven paces back and forth in the control room. The Doctor plays with his switches, and is noticeably annoyed.

"Calm down, my dear boy!" The Doctor demanded.  
"Sorry Doc, its Vicki. I just wonder how she is feeling with that broken ankle."

"Oh she'll be alright my boy," The Doctor says reassuring him. "And I told you not to call me, Doc!"

Steven looks away from the Doctor and looks at the scanner, the TARDIS does her usual landing hum. The scanner shows the interior of what looks like a metal hallway. The TARDIS lands inside an Alkesh. The commander, a woman, seems to notice the presence of someone, an strange being.

She stands picking up a weapon, and walks towards the noise. She notices the TARDIS and aims. Steven walks out, and is hit as the woman fires, rending him unconscious.

"Steven!" Cries the Doctor, runs out of the TARDIS to find his his companion. He too is hit by the woman.


End file.
